Life On The Farm
by MssWriter
Summary: Sam's parents get a divorce. Sam if forced to choose between her mother... or her father on the farm. While on the farm Sam Meets Danny a ruffed up farm boy.
1. The Divorce

**In this story Danny and Sam have never met.. That Sam can remeber.but they will later on... so enjoy!!**

* * *

Sam's Point of View. 

Sam walked along the long bath leading to her mansion. Sam had just been to the movies, for the fourth time this week. She wanted to live on the farm with her grandmother so bad. She went to the movies to see Farm Boy... it was about a farm boy who meets a girl in the city getting a rotary blade. The fall inlove and blah blah blah. Sam was honestly not the kind of girl who liked movies like that. She hated herself for watching it. She always go and hide way in the back, for fear that it would reck her goth ultra-recyclo vegetarian reputation. She walked into her house and found her parents in the dinning room discussing something. They stopped as soon as they saw her. Sam noticed her mother was in tears.

"Sam.. i think you should sit down." Sam felt a wave of worriness hit her in the back of the head. Her father cleared his throat, "Sam. Im leaving... I want you to go with me." Sam looked confused and said, "Leaving? Go where? For how long?" Sam's head was spinning with questions. "Im leaving your mother... Im going to live with Grandma at the farm. I want to you to go with me. And... stay there." Her mother cried even harder. "What!?" Sam squeaked. Her father knew she understood... she just didn't want to. So he didn't bother repeating himself. She noticed they had been fighting alot lately.

It was hard on Sam but she guessed that it was even harder on her dad. Sam's eyes filled with tears her father spoke and said, "It's compeletly up to you... But i thought you'd like it better on the farm." Sam nodded. At that her mother cried even harder if possible. Her dad lead the weaping Sam up the stairs. He told her to pack while she did. Why did he do this to her? Why did he make her choose... She like that she was able to choose... but the look on her mothers face broke her heart. Sam cried softly wiping the tears away from her face as she packed her things. Once she was done she had 5 boxes and 4 suitcases.

She was only aloud to take 1 suitcase on the plane so she guessed that everything would be shipped later. So she grabbed her suitcase with all her favorite clothes and walked to her fathers room. She opened the door to her father sitting on his bed with his head in his hands crying. He must of herd the door open because he scrambled to his feet and wiped the tears away. Without a word he grabbed his suitcase and walked past her down the stairs. She fallowed him slowly and saw her mother at the door looking at the floor.

Sam scrambled into her mothers embrace. She hugged her harder then she had ever before. Sam promised that she'd come visit her every weekend. Finally she let her mother go, and opened the door carefully trying not to hesitate. The tears washed over Sam. She walked to the end of the curb and stopped. She turned around and ran into her mothers arms and gave her one last long hug. Sam gently kissed her mother on the cheek and got into the cab. She watched her mother wave to her as the cab drove away. Her father spoke the the cab driver and said, "The airport please." Once they got to the airport her dad gave the flight attendent the tickets.

He must of been planning this for a while... because he already had two tickets. Sam and her father barely spoke as she sat outside of the gate waiting for boarding call. Eventually they got on the plane and were on their way to Sunny California. Sam dosed off having nightmears about Sam leaving her mother and never coming back and her mother dying of lonelyness. She was gently shooken awake by a flight attendent telling her that they were in California. She got off the plane with the only luggage she had. Her father waved for a cab... The cab was quick because it seemed like they had only been on the road for about 5 minutes.

Her father payed the cab driver as Sam walked into the farm and explored. She walked into the barn it was packed with animals. There were four horses she read the golden plated names. They read 'Mustang, Cupcake, Lullabye, and Flash.' She walked up to Mustang for some reason he attracted her attention. She petted him as he nuzzled her neck. She wrapped her arms around the horse. She herd someone speak from behind her, "Well, Well, Well... No ones been able to tame that horse. And here a city girl calms down the wildest horse we have." She turned around quickly and stared at her feet, "Oh, Sorry... I...I didn't know..." He chuckled as she looked up at him.

He was quite handsom, he had tuffs of black hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and black combat boots. Sam giggled and said, "Nice boots!" She kicked one of her feet in the air. Showing him her own pair of (much nicer) combat boots. He smiled and said, "Well. I like your taste!" They both started to laugh. She started to stare at his muscly torso. Years of farming had done some good to his body. She tried to stop ogling but found it hard and turned around and started to pet mustang again. She remeberd spending time here as a child. She loved it. She used to ride the horses. He tapped her shoulder and said, "So.. what's your name?" She got a blank expression on her face when she turned around again.

Just the site of him made her forget her own name. "Uhh... Sam..." he laughed and said, "Danny." She looked grumpily at the smug look on his face. "Uhmm... Can i ride him?" Danny nodded as opened the pen and saddled Mustang. He turned around to help her mount him but noticed she wasnt there. He turned back to see Sam already mounted. She lead Mustang out of the pen into a open feild. She gently kicked his sides as he began to gallop. She rode him around the field. She made him go a bit faster as tears trickled down her face. Riding him was the most amazing thing she had ever done. But ridding him also reminded her of her mother.

Somehow.. She didn't know... Maybe riding cleared her mind? She couldnt really think. The tears stopped imedeatly as she began to think of Danny once again. He was really handsom, She couldnt belive she was already head over heels for a guy she just met. Somehow she felt a strong connection with him... But she couldn't really put her finger on it. He reminded her of the Danny she used to know... The one... DUH! That is the Danny she used to ride with on the farm. Oh how stupid of herself she thought. Did he ever get cuter!

* * *

**So whatcha think so far? Ill update soon!**


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

**Yall are lucky im writting lol. It's currently 7:30 Ive been up all night throwing up...**

* * *

After about another hour of riding Sam finally decided to bring Mustang back and go find her grandmother. Once she got back to the barn she got off her horse and led him into the stall. She locked the gate and looked around at the other animals. There were two pigs and 10 piglets in the pen. Sam went up to them and petted them gently. Then she saw a few bunnys... 3 cows... a duck... a duck? Weird... she shook it off and kept going. There was millions on cat and bunches of kittens. One of the cats was currently wacking a very adorable puppy. She made a kissing noise and the dog came running. 

She petted her affentionetly. She read her colar is said, "Emma" Sam smiled and said, "Well hello Emma." Emma gave her millions of kisses. She herd Mustang starting to make grounted noises. She figured he was jealous. She turned to Mustang and started to pet him. She left the barn in search of her grandmother with Emma fallowing her barking. Emma ran away and quickly returned with a stick like bone. She dropped in at her feet and started to pounce back and forth. Sam thought that was rather cute she picked up the bone and threw it as far as she could. Emma ran after it and returned with it sevral seconds later. She dropped and started to pounce around jump barking.

"Ok, Emma last time!" She picked it up and threw it again. This time Emma didn't return. After about 10 minutes of walking around lost Danny approched her. "Uh.. Looking for something?" She blushed and said, "Ya.. Weres the house." He gently grabbed both her shoulders and turned her around. "Right. There." he started to chuckle. Sam felt stupid and didn't appreciate being laughed at. She grumpled and walked to the large white house. She opened the rather large chestnut door and walked in. Her father was sitting on the couch with her grandma. "Grandma!!" She ran to her and gave her a big hug. Her grandma kissed her on the cheek and said, "Ohh my baby!" She hugged her back just about harder then she has.

Just as Sam pulled oput of the hug and took a seat next to her, Danny walked in.Sam started to blush at the now shirt worthy Danny. But even tho he was now wearing a shirt he didn't bother to button them up. So all you could see was a very muscular build trying to hide. "Ah, Danny. This is my granddaughter Sam." He odded and said, "Ya, Ive already met her. She was riding Mustang. This city girl has some talent." Sam grandma sat there with her mouth open, "Well! I guess we'll just have to keep her around then!" She short of chuckled as Sam sat there smiling wondering if she was joking or not. "Oh! But you've already met Sammy. Remeber... well maybe you were to little to remeber... But you and her used to play all the time!" Danny started to blush.

Danny's Point of View.

"Oh! But you've already met Sammy. Remeber... well maybe you were to little to remeber... But you and her used to play all the time!" He started to blush. 'That's the Sam whos standing right infront of me! As in my first crush Sam?! Dear God! Her hairs so long now! This isn't good!!!" He looked at Sam who was smiling slightly. 'She already knew?! Oh God!' Gran was staring at the red faced Danny and said, "Well.. Why don't you show Sam around?" He agreed and said, "Ok-kay... C'm-mon..." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "Ya know.. I havn't seen you in such a long time! How come you didn't come back the next summer like you promised?" Sam frowned a bit, "My mom wouldn't let me go. She said I was learning useless things... and that I don't need a farm like that." Danny looked confused but nodded.

He led her to a big fenced area, "This is wear kids learn how to ride horses... This is were you and me learned remeber? You kept pushing me off the horse because you said that it was your horse?" Sam started to laugh and said, "It was my horse! It's not my fault that you took her." Danny started to laugh aswell. "Ya know.. I used to have a huge crush on you... I never really forgot about you... My parents had no right to ban me from coming back." He started to blush furiusly, "O-oh... Re...really?" He barely squeakes out. Sam started to blush now to. 'Why did I say that??' She wondered. He tried to ignore the blushing and sat up on the fence. Soon Sam joined him. They herd a cracking noise Danny jumped up as the fence fell to the ground but Sam grabbed his shirt pulling him down trying to catch her self.

He was now on top of her. He layed there for a second not knowing how he ended up there. She wiggled a little, "Uh.. You can get up now..." She kind of squieked a bit. He put both his arms at her side. His shirt hung down tickling her stomach. "Oh... OH!! Sorry!" He jumped up and ran away. Sam sat up curiusly watching him run off. 'What's with him?' Danny had ran to the barn. He was still blushing furiusly but he could pass it off as running to fast. 'Oh ya Danny that's the way to win a girls heart.' He smacked his head on the wall. "Ow" He said gently. He herd a gentle laughter at the door. He looked to see Sam in the doorway, "What was that about?" He gulped down the big lump rested in his throat, "Oh... I uh... Forgot I needed to finish shoveling the manure." He knew that gran said to leave it and she'll get Jake to do it.

But Sam had to go and say, "Oh... Ok well go ahead ill watch." Danny looked at his feet and mumbled, "Great..." She knew he was lying... So this was his punishment. Having to shovel poop. 'Oh... Poo... Forget I said that... What else is she gonna make me do? Acually that sounds kinda fun..' He smacked his head and thought 'No... NO. BAD DIRTY THOUGHTS! BAD!!!' Once he finally finished Danny walked up to Sam and said, "U...uhhh... You... Wanna do something... Tonight... Like on...a... Date?" She smiled and said, "Sure! But uhm... Shower first kay?" He laughed and said, "Oh... Oh uh ya! Pick ya up at 7?" He smirked at him, "Don't you live here?" His face drew blank, 'Do I live here? Yes. YES! That's right!! I remember!' "Heh... Ya... meet me in the barn at 7..." She smiled and agreed.

* * *

Yay! Danny and Sam have a date! Woooo... YAY! lol R&R! No Flames... Oh ya... It's currently 3:10 and i slept for a bit... But im still throwing up. I might not be posting tomorow... 


	3. The Date And a Horrible Ending!

**Still sick... But im like addicted to this story. :P And as soon as im done with this one im making a sequel to Party Hour... I think :P**

**

* * *

**Sam flew around the room getting ready for her date. She must have gotten pretier since she got here. This was technecly her first date... Because going out with her best friend Goerge doesn't count. If anyone ever asked she'd never want to go into detail about that messy situation. She put on a pair of black denim jeans. They had crimson flowers down the leg from about 3 ways down. She put on a matching crimson belly shirt. She applied some lipgloss and a bit of eyeshadow. She put on her normal combat boots. She looked awesome if she did say so herself. She walked out of the current bedroom her grandmother let her stay in. She grabbed her other bag were all of her accesories were in. She grabbed out her chain belt and two pony tails. She put her hair in a pony and put in a red highlight on her bang. She never noticed how long her hair was. 

Her once short bangs were now almost the same length as her hair. She put on her belt and walked out her room and sat on the couch downstairs. Her grandma was watching t.v she looked at Sam and smiled knowingly. She sat down with her purse laying on her lap. She herd her cellphone ring. She picked it up and said,

-Hello?

-Sammy! Good Lord! Don't ever do that again!! You scared the crap out of me! Were are you?

-Goerge?  
She got a blank expression on her face. She hadn't even told Goerge about the divorce.

-No. It's Billy Joe.  
She looked confused at the roof.

-Of course it's Goerge!

-Oh...

-Were are you?

-Im at the farm... Remeber the one i told you about?

-Oh! Well next time tell me! When are you coming back?  
Sam stayed silent.

-And what's with your mom? I was like is Sam there? and she's like no. And im like oh well when will she be back? and she's like NEVER YOU HORRIBLE BOY! YOUR ALL THE SAME! Then she hung up on me...

-I...Im not coming back... Mum and Dad got a divorce... and im living at the farm with Dad...

-What!?  
Again Sam stayed silent.

-Sam! You can't stay there... Why didn't you tell me!

-I...I... I don't know  
Sam knew she sounded pathetic

-I didn't even get to say goodbye...

-Well.. Im coming next weekend.. So you can say goodbye then...

-...  
Click

He hung up on her. Sam felt horrible... Sam didn't say goodbye to her best friend in the entire world. She looked at her toes then at the clock. 7:15 "Crap!" She said as she ran out the door. She ran to the barn to see a very handsom Danny. He had a white t-shirt and jeans on. Even tho it wasn't some amazing outfit she couldn't help but ogle. He smiled and said, "You late!" He frowned, "Sorry... I got held up..." "Well.. That's ok." He brought her to the movies. He booked a ticket to see Farm Boy. She was absolutly shocked. "You like that movie!" She gasped. He blushed and said, "Well... Ive only seen it once... But i thought i'd give you a few ideas.." He winked as she started to giggle. They walked into the theatre and took a seat in front row. Every time there hands touched grabbing popcorn he'd blush.

Sam was kind of confused. She felt such a strong connection with him. She didn't really know were it came from. At the end of the movie Danny took her to this amazing place called Nasty Burger. Even tho Sam was a vegetarian she loved it there. They also had some vegetarian platers, like a tofu melt. Danny never knew she was a vegetarian. But he figured that was the point to learn something new about her. She finished her tofu melt while he finished his burger. "If i knew you were a vegetarian then i would of took you somewere else.. Were they had more of a selection..." She smiled and said, "Nah... The food is really good here!" He smiled and concentrated on eating his french fries.

Once he was finished Sam and Danny walked out holding hands. Danny got so nervouse he tripped and fell. Of course he brought Sam down with him. She started to laugh and he just blushed uncontrolibly. Eventually they both got up and Sam was still laughing. Before they knew it they were back at the farm and Sam was standing at her room. She giggled and said, "Ya know.. Ive never had a guy walk me to my room before." He started laughing and said, "Well. Tonights your lucky night." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed furiusly. She smiled and said, "You don't have to be so nervous." He looked dumstruck. "Well... It's jus-" She cut him off with a long kiss. He rapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. Her tounge clanked on his teeth begging for an entrance.

Which he was happy to ablige. As there tounges began to tangle a very angry father said, "A-hem! What do you think your doing with my daughter!" They broke the kiss and looked at him. Danny suddenly ran away leaving a defenseless Sam face her angry dad. He brought her to her room and said, "I didn't bring you here to make kissy face with some boy!" She looked furiusly at him as he talked about how he wasn't good enough for her and she is never to see him again. But that drew the line when he said, "That danm farm trash isn't good enough for anyone!" That blew her top, "HOW DARE YOU! HE'S GOT A NAME! IT'S DANNY! AND HE ISN'T FARM TRASH!! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!!" She opened the door and pushed him out. She as he was about to continue she slammed the door in his face.

She layed down face first into her pillow and cried. A few minutes later she herd the door open. "GO AWAY!" She screamed not looking at who is was. "Sam?" She looked up to she that wonderfull looking farm boy. "Danny?" She sniffed slightly.He sat down next to her as she sat up quickly. "Im sorry" she sniffed. He smiled and said, "It's ok.. Sam I don't think we should go out again..." She sniffed again, "Why..." He looked at his toes and sighed, "Well... if your fathres going to get that mad about 1 date... he'll skin me if we go on another." She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest as she began to say, "Like i ever listen to him anyways... And besides... it's none of his buisness what i do." Wiped the tears from her cheeks and gently kissed her. He got up and walked out.

She again took her possition of her face in the pillow. She herd the door open again. She shot up, "Danny!?" She looked at a brown haired figure in the door. She jumped off the bed, "George!!" She squeaked. She hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here!?" He looked down at her, "Who's Danny? Why are you crying!" He gasped. She sat down on her bed and wiped her tears away and sniffed, "It's a long story... But seriously what are you doing here?" he soon joined her and said, "Well... you know how my dad is always on buisness trips? Well i decided to join him when i herd this one was in California! Im gonna be staying with him in a hotel for a week." She smiled excitedly. "I thought you were mad at me!

He laughed and said, "Nope. My cell phone died and as soon as I got home my dad was leaving for his trip. I barely had time to pack let alone call!" She hugged him again. Just as she was about to kiss him on the cheek Danny walked in. He stood in the doorway and had a blank expression on his face.

* * *

**Lawl! Cliff Hanger!!! Gotta check tha next chappy for the rest.**

**;D And im almost all better. YAY! Thanks to all the ppl who wished me better**.


	4. Riding Alone

**Im all better! Yay me! Heh Anyways... Heres next chapter ;D**

* * *

"Danny... This is Goerge my like best friend from my old place!" She squeaked. Danny looked hurt. She knew he didn't belive him, "Oh.. Well if your busy... Just... come talk to me in a bit. Ill be in the barn." She didn't even get to responde so she just nodded as he turned around and walked out. Sam looked at Goerge and said, "Can.. I just go.. for a second." She gave him a pleading looked then sighed, "Go." She hugged him and ran out of the room. She bolted out the front door to the barn. She found Danny feeding the horses. "Little late to be feeding the horses?" He looked at her, "Little late coming here..." She looked hurt, "What did I do! Your the one who called it off! GOD! Why did I come here!" He rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask you to go make kissy face with some looser!" She slapped him, "He's not a looser! He's my best friend! AND I WASN'T MAKING KISSY FACE WITH HIM! Just because your jealous doesn't mean you can say crap about my friends." 

She turned around and stormed off. "Sam wait! Im sorry!" She stopped and turned around, "Too late!" she screamed. Then again began to storm off. Danny sat on a bail of hay and put his head in his hands and whisperd to his self, "Well that was worth it." He sighed and saddled up Cupcake. "C'mon girl... Let's go for a ride..." He jumped on her back and made her run by kicking her sides. Sam looked at Danny riding Cupcake. He looked so free. She got an ack in her bones to do the same. What were the chances that she run into him. The feild was big enough for both of them. The went into the barn and toulk Mustang out of his pen and saddled him. She mounted him and kicked his sides. He started to run fast, faster then she expected. She couldn't explain how it felt. It was so invegarating. She felt her adrenelin start to pump. She couldn't help but yell into the sky.

She couldn't explain why she was screaming in the sky. Like she was angry with the heavens above her. He started to run even faster. All of her pain that had been bottled up inside of her was released into the starry sky. Tears streamed down her face. It's as if Mustang knew this is what she felt and knew exactly what she needed. There was a strong bond between them. Started to scream even louder laughing at the world around her. Danny herd the screaming and turned cupcake around and bulted to what he thought was an indagerd Sam. "Sam! Im coming!!"  
Sam turned her head, "Huh?" She slowed down Mustang and stopped beside Danny, "What do you want now!" He rolled his eyes and road off after she realized she was in no danger.

He brought Cupcake back to the barn and penned her in and went to the house. Sam rolled her eyes and started to make Mustang run again. She had to restart her horseback riding therapy all over again. It wasn't quite the same as the first time. All she could think of was Danny and how badly he treated her. Eventually she felt nausious and returned Mustang to his pen. She kissed his head and petted his main then left. He grunted at her as if to say, "Good night Sammykins." Just as her mother said to her everynight. "Goodnight Mustang." She replied. She looked into the sky, "Goodnight mom." She went to her room completly forgetting about Goerge. She walked in schreeking. "OMG! Goerge! You scared me!!" He chuckled and said, "What? Too busy making out with that Fenton kid you'd forget your own best friend!" he rolled her eyes and said, "Let's not talk about him."

She sat down on the bed beside and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kiss the top of her head. Soon enough she fell asleep and Goerge called a cab to drive him home. He escaped from Sam's desprate grasps and coverd her up. He kissed her cheek and left a note on her bed. The next morning Sam woke up and looked at the black envelope on her bed. She smirked knowing it was from Goerge because the writing on the front was in a dark purple. She could barely read it, but she managed. It said, "To Sam" she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Sammykins! Your awake! Great! Hmm i met that Danny guy... i explained to him what happend he seems like a great guy. And by the way.. i didn't want to mention this last night but everyone in the hosue could here you screaming. Hmm... Well gimme a call when you read this kay?

Love, Your special fruitloop, Goerge.

God Goerge was such a cornball! C'mon your special fruitloop? Looser! She giggled and put the letter back in the envelope and made her way down to breakfest. She sat at the table and saw the meal. It was sausages bacon and ham. Then scowled at her father. But he soon spoke up, "Hey! I didn't make it! It was your boyfriend!" Danny! OF COURSE! Goerge walked in "Ha! Just kidding Sam! He placed a plate of vegetarian food, it included orange slices, eggs, pancakes(blueberry!) and a few stray starwberrys. "Awe! Thanks Goerge! But that so wasn't funny! You could of got someone hurt." He looked terrified as she gave him a evil smirk. "Ok there princess goth! I won't do it again!" She laughed and said, "Who said anything about you!" She said as she scowled at Danny. He got up and pushed his place away and walked out.

Goerge made a Tisk Tisk sound and sat beside me. With a plate identicle to mine. He was a vegetarian too. But he sometimes had a burger here and there. Sam still says he's not a vegetarian if he still eats meat.She picked at her food and took a bit of the worst pancakes she'd ever tasted. Goerge stared at her happoily, "How are they!!!" She tried not to make a face and said, "Oh.. There delicous..." He frowned, "Aweee There awefull arent they!" She smiled, "Im scared to try the eggs." He laughed and said, "Well... it's the thought that counts right?" She snirckerd and said, "Not if your trying to kill me" they both started to laugh.Danny stood in the doorway and scowled.

* * *

**Lol! I pretty much based this story on me and my friend brad... except he would be Goerge instead.. We used to joke around like that all the time! Hmm... Danny would be more Kent LOL!**

**(R.I.P Brad!) Now! Press that pretty blue button down there and REVIEW!!! No flames please**

**;D**


	5. Tuckers Back!

Then she slipped on her favorite pair of black baggy jeans that had a chain belt attached to it. She slipped on her classic combat boots and put on some lipgloss and some eyeliner then left her room. She made her way to the living room and plopped down on the dusty old couch. She sneezed a bit and turned on the T.V. She flipped threw the channels repeating, "Lame... lamer... Ew! lamest! OMG CAN IT GET LAMER!" Eventually Goerge walked in and plopped himself down next to her. She turned off the T.V and sighed. Goerge said, "I herd you made up with Danny. He's cool." She smiled, "Yup. We can all be friends again!" Goerge smiled and said in a girly tone, "OH MY GOD! DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY AND EAT ICECREAM AND HAVE PILLOW FIGHTS!"

Sam started to laugh then got a serious look on her face, "That sounds awesome! Tonight." He sat there with a dumbtruck look on his face. She got up and left. She wrote a note to Danny and slipped it under his door. She ran away and she saw the end of the letter slipped under the rest of the way and the white door open. Danny peeked out to see who had left the odd little note and when he saw no one was there he shut the door once again. He read the note then laughed. He went outside and finished his chores while Sam took another ride on her horse while Goerge sat in the barn reading. Of course she was riding Mustang. Mustang had claimed Sam to be his and only his. She knew it and didn't care. She loved Mustang. She road him for what seemed like hours. Eventually she went back to the barn.

She invited Goerge to go on a ride with her and he whole-heartedly agreed. Sam saddled Cupcake up for him. After three tries and falling twice he was finally on and ready to go. "What do I do now?" He asked. I smiled and said, "Kick her sides... hard but not really hard. Just kinda in the middle." He nodded and did exactly what he told her. The horses were barely troating and Goerge started to freak and got down. Sam tried not to laugh but put Cupcake back in her pen and road off once more. Mustang began to pick up speed as Sam's hair whisped around in the wind. The sound of the breeze blowing past her ear sounded like whispers telling her sweet things. She closed her eyes for a second to picture her and Danny.

Running around enjoying life and laughing. She missed being a kid. It was so easy then... not having to worry about highschool... exams... boyfriends, and all of those great things called Teen Agsnt. She blinked and looked around the fast moving world. It made her think of how fast the world did move. Like it seemed like just yesterday that she was in kindergarten fooling around with Goerge and Tucker. 'What happend to Tucker anyways?' she thought. She lead Mustang back to the pen and totally forgot about Goerge. She walked past him with out even noticing him. She ran to her room and dug threw her bag for her pink and white notebook that she got for a present in grade two.

She rememberd that Tucker had gaven it to her for her birthday. She completly hated it, it was so ugly... but she kept it. The only name that was in it was Tuckers. She thought that since Tucker gave it to her it just felt right. She flipped to the T's and picked up her cellphone. 'Come on Sam it was like 4 years ago. Like he'll have the same number.' But she dialed anyways. A gruph voice answerd,

"Hello?"

"Hi... Uhm... is Tucker there?"

"Ya... hold on."  
She herd a screaming man calling Tucker

"Hello?"

"Hi... It's Sam"

"Sam who?"

"From grade 6"

"Sam Manson!?"

"Ya... I havn't talked to you in like forever!"

"Dear god! I never thought i'd talk to you again!"

"Well here I am talking to you."

He slightly chuckled. "What ever happend we used to be bestfriends!"

"I don't know. But right now Im living in california on my grandmothers farm."

"Really? Im still in Amity Park!"

"Well this friday Im coming. So you'll have to come visit me at my moms or something."

"Definetly! Hm... well ill call you then."

"Ok... Bye"

"Bye!"

She snapped her phone shut and walked out into the living room. Goerge walked in, "What was that about?" She looked excited, "You remeber Tucker?" He looked shocked and said, "Oh my god! I havn't seen him in years!" She nodded and said, "Ya! I called him and were gonna hang out this weekend." He laughed and said, "Well! Ill have to be there! It'll be like old times!" She laughed Goerge put an arm around Sam as he plopped down beside her. Danny walked in and sat on the other side of Sam. He put an arm around her and battled Goerge for the other shoulder. Sam sighed and leaned into Danny ending the battle. Goerge frowned and said, "Awe. Okay you win." Then laughed. Sam grabbed a pillow and hit Goerge in the face.

Sam cuddled into Danny as Goerge turned on the T.V. They hung out and wached movies all day. Just before Sam was about to dose off Danny leaned his head down and kissed her head. Goerge roled eyes eyes and started kissing his hand, "Ohhh Hand! I love you! MARRY ME!" She made a funny voice and made his hand look like it was talking, "Oh! Of Course!" Sam sat up and punched Goerge in the arm playfully, "Oh shut up!" Goerge laughed and got up. Sam pulled him back down and said, "No! Your staying here!!" He luaghed and gave in but whined, "But I gotta pee" He sniffed and pretending to cry. "Oh fine! Go pee you big baby!" He acted excited and ran away kicking himself in the butt.


	6. The End

**Kay so this is tha last chappy... only coz i wanna start my new story... the sequel to Party Hour... it's about Sam's and Dannys daughter... and Danny meets a new girl.. and Sam's daughter hates her... and Danny and this new girl almost get married... but finds out- Hey! Stop it! Im gonna ruin the story... i tend to do that alot...**

* * *

Tucker walked up to the large white building. He toulk a deep breath nervously and knocked on the door. Sam ran to the door and pounced on him giving him the biggest hug ever. She they were joined by Goerge who jumped on both of them, "OH MY GOD TUCKER!" Sam shrieked, "I havn't seen you in forever." Tucker collasped do the extra weight. "Oof! Same goes for you Sam." She giggled and threw Goerge off of him, "Now! Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?!" Tucker gasped, "You two are going out!!" Goerge tried not to laugh and gave Tucker a very serious look, "No... Why? What gave you that idea?" Tucker looked confused, "W...well... I just.. thought... cause.. you..." he was soon cut off by a fit a of laughter from both Sam and Goerge, "He was kidding! God... the look on your face...". 

He blushed and started to laugh with them. Sam got up and dragged Tucker inside. Just as Goerge was about to follow Sam turned around and said, "No boyfriends aloud!" Then slammed the door in his face. After a few minutes he walked in anyways. He sat down beside the gossiping Sam and Tucker. Eventually Danny walked in, "Danny?!" Tucker said. "Tuck?!?!" Sam and Goerge looked confused but then Tucker got up and walked over to Danny. Tucker and Danny did some insane hand shake, which included alot of bobbing of the head and turning around. "How long has it been?! Like 5 years?" Danny nodded, "God! What are you doing here!" He pointed to Sam as he said, "Oh I'm here to see Sammy" Danny looked shocked, "You know Sam?"

"Ya sh-" Sam cut him off, "Wait? How do you know Danny?" Tucker turned around and said, "Oh Ya! Heh! I forgot... Me and Danny go way back... Remeber when my mom used to make me take horse back riding lessons? Well... This is were i used to take them.. I totally just noticed this was the place." He kind of chuckled. "So... Hows your mom?" She asked trying to stir up some conversation. Tucker's face had a look of pain. He sat down next to Sam and said, "Sam... My mom died like two years ago." Tears welled up in his eyes. He was holding them back as best as he could, but finally defeated tears gently rolled down his face. "Oh my god Tucker! I'm so sorry!" She gave him the biggest hug ever, "What... happend?" He brushed the tears away from his cheeks and said, "She got lucimea... It all happend so fast.." Sam nodded as Tucker kept talking.

It was 2:30 when Tucker left. Goerge had left too, his dad wanted to talk to him. it was aparantly important enough not to be able to tell him on the phone. So it was her Danny... and a very large empty house. Sam turned on the T.V and leaned her head on Danny's shoulder, "Danny?" He looked down at her, "Hmm?" She started at her toes and said, "What are we?" Danny looked to the ceeling as if it held the answers the world. "I don't know.. what ever you want to be I guess..." She looked up at him and said, "Well... I want to be your girlfriend.." Danny smiled and kissed her passionetly. "I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you to."

* * *

**Dear goodness me of my!! That was a very short chapter... sorry... but i really wanted to get this story finished... just so I can start the sequel to Party Hour... ppl have been bugging me about it...**


End file.
